


Comedy

by InTheWind



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheWind/pseuds/InTheWind
Summary: The only thing Lorelai likes more than watching movies is watching Luke watch movies.





	

“This is a comedy?”

“Shh.”

“They're just going around killing people.”

“Less talkie, more watchie.”

“ _'Teenage Suicide, Don't Do It'_? That's seriously the name of a song?”

“What, you've never heard of Big Fun? Do you live under a rock? They were huge in Europe.”

Luke stared at Lorelai, silently calling her bluff until she grinned and turned back to the screen.

“Well, in the fictional Europe... you know, in the movie.”

“Seriously,” Luke said as Veronica rode off with Martha Dumptruck. “That was funny?”

Lorelai curled into him, eyes sparkling with mirth. “From where I'm sitting, it was hilarious.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #9, "Comedy", in the [100 words community](https://www.imzy.com/100words) on Imzy.
> 
> Speaking of Imzy, I have a [Gilmore Girls community](https://www.imzy.com/gilmoregirls)! Join us for fanworks and Friday Night Dinners. Let me know if you need an invite while Imzy's still in beta; I have plenty and am happy to share.


End file.
